svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Fist F👊
Fist F����ck Yourself! 2011 was the second Fist F����ck Yourself event, taking place on March 19, 2011. The event was highlighted by an Elimination Chamber match that would determine a challenger for the WWE or World Heavyweight Championship at Diaz's Fuck Fest VII, WWE Champion J-Pac squaring off against World Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart with Laugh Like Pee-wee winner Disco Drew as the guest referee, and the tandem of Perfect Ben and Dynamite Derek teaming up to take on Fame, Honor, Fortune, and Glory's Nathan DiBiase and Andre the Giant. __TOC__ Background At Fist F����ck Yourself!, six men will enter the dreaded Elimination Chamber with the opportunity to earn a championship match at Diaz's Fuck Fest VII. With many heavy hitters and Walter P. Wiley, one has to wonder what will happen when these men enter the demonic structure and battle for a shot at gold. As both men prepare to defend their titles at the biggest event of the year, World Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart will square off with WWE Champion J-Pac at Fist F����ck Yourself! Officiating the bout will be none other than the man who could potentially face either one of them at Diaz's Fuck Fest, Laugh Like Pee-wee winner Disco Drew. After making his return at Laugh Like Pee-wee, Perfect Ben has vowed to take down the men that, as he claimed, drove him out of the company for that whole month that he was absent. Teaming with the other man that J-Pac and his fellow money-grubbing allies have been ganging up on, Dynamite Derek, Ben plans on making the first strike against them at Fist F����ck Yourself! when the duo take on Nathan DiBiase and Andre Giant, nice to meet you. The United States Championship will also be on the line in the Elimination Chamber as Winslow J. Wiley defends his title against five other combatants. Winslow's conniving brother Walter managed to make sure that two of his WPW partners would find their way into the Chamber. Count Out, however, wound up getting counted out during his qualifying match. Ted DiBiase and Ric Flair will look to capture some gold of their own when they challenge bWo members Blue Meanie and Hollywood Nova for the WWE Tag Team titles at Fist F����ck Yourself! If DiBiase and Flair were to win, they would join their fellow title-holding teammates J-Pac, Nathan DiBiase, and Andre the Giant in the championship ranks. Also at Fist F����ck Yourself, D-Rob will once again defend his Hardcore Championship, this time against Christian. D-Rob is determined to prove to everyone why he truly is the greatest Hardcore Champion of all time, and a victory over Christian could help reassure this claim. Results Although taking place as part of the event, the first two matches of the evening were not held at the same venue as the following. This was a result of Ric Flair holding up the travel bus while debating with the company heads over how much money he was making. They left Flair behind, but he chased them down with a hammer. Anywho, D-Rob defended his Hardcore title against Christian as scheduled and in the end still remained Hardcore Champion, supporting his claim to being the greatest Hardcore Champion of all time. After working out an agreement with the company heads, Flair agreed to take part in this contest, thankfully for Ted DiBiase. After a wild match which saw Stevie Richards and Nathan DiBiase both get involved, DiBiase and Flair ended up walking out the new WWE Tag Team Champions. With two WPW members placed in the match, many thought their union would lead them to championship gold. However, both Goldust and Al Snow were the first two to exit the Elimination Chamber. In the end, it came down to United States Champion Winslow J. Wiley and Booker T. Booker appeared to have the match won, but after a slight slip up, Winslow took advantage and retained his title. After playing a round of everyone's favorite game of Is Andre the Giant Really Holding this Title?, the duo of Perfect Ben and Dynamite Derek took on Cruiserweight Champion Nathan DiBiase and Two Million Dollar Champion Andre the Giant. Nathan DiBiase was reluctant to step into the ring with Perfect Ben throughout the match-up, and in the end, Ben chased Nathan DiBiase out of the arena, resulting in a double count out. As referee of a match featuring men that he could very well face for their respected titles at Diaz's Fuck Fest, the Disco King made sure to put both men on notice and keep them on their toes. However, when World Champion Bret Hart began taking a ring bell to WWE Champion J-Pac it became apparent who the King of the Ring would be challenging at the Fest. After delivering The End of Disco to J-Pac, Drew counted a quick pin fall for Bret Hart. With many fierce competitors locked inside the Elimination Chamber, many found chances for Walter P. Wiley to leave with a victory slim. Thankfully for Wiley, he entered at number six in the Chamber and managed to hide out for most of the match by blending in with his surroundings. As The Undertaker finished off Kurt Angle with a Tombstone Piledriver, Walter ascended the pod one of the competitors had previously been held in. Once Undertaker had eliminated Angle and assumed victory, Walter dove off of the pod and onto The Undertaker, resulting in one of the biggest upsets in history. Walter P. Wiley will now challenge Bret Hart for the World Heavyweight Championship at Diaz's Fuck Fest VII.